Legacy of Kain: The Lake
by GregorytheImpaler
Summary: This is an old fanfic based on original characters which I started (apparently) back in 2008 or so. I'm reposting them here, because I intend to FINALLY continue the series. Pardon the now obsolete and far less advanced writing I was capable of at the time, but I don't plan to re-write them. The new additions (chapter 6 on) will be of a higher caliber, as I was still young then.
1. Chapter 1

The vampire lieutenants stood by the Pillars of Nosgoth, looking unto a map, laid down by their Lord Kain. Kain stepped away from his throne and began to slowly walk around the stone it was laid upon as the brothers looked upon it curiously. His deep and striking voice rang out throughout the hall. "I have a problem, and it would seem that it's become more intrusive than I had first thought possible." Raziel and Turel looked to their master, the rest still observing the map of Nosgoth, and it's marked locations. "Some way west of here, there lies a lake. But take heed, this is no natural work. The humans dug a massive crater, and redirected a portion of one of Nosgoth's waterways into it, creating a great empty pit." The brothers stood up straight, as Kain passed each respectively, still walking around the slab of stone.

"In the center of this lake is a great fortress, apparently used to train their elite and to serve as a final retreat in times of great threat. However..." He stopped walking and looked down to the marked location. "However, it has come to my attention that a powerful warlord has taken on a challenge by one of the human governors. He is to train a powerful sorcerer in the art of combat, and hone his skills to become his apprentice in war." Kain stopped. "Melchiah. You sent someone to spy on their activity. What have you to report?"

Melchiah stepped forward and spoke. "Yes, my Lord. My spy has told me that there are three massive stone posts, each holding a mechanical extending bridge. The last is a drawbridge, and is built into the gateway into the fortress itself."  
Kain nodded.  
"I need the trainer and warlord, Jericho killed, as well as his would be apprentice, Ignatius. Unfortunately, you will not find entry so easy. Melchiah." he continued, requesting Melchiah's knowledge on the place.  
"My Lord. Brothers. The bridges activate only from the posts. A Sarafan signal is the only way to invoke them to activate it. The walls are armed with archers, guards, and heavy ballista."  
Kain cut in. "But there is one way. Though this path is the more treacherous one."

Each of the brothers looked to their master waiting for him to continue, patiently.  
"The water." Even Melchiah looked in amazement to their Lord as he spoke the words. "Rahab, this is where you will stand alone. I require you or an agent of yours to infiltrate the Sarafan Lake Base from the water."  
Melchiah added his input yet again. "There is a way in from the water. Such a large base needs to irrigate it's water somehow. Beneath the idle waves of the lake's surface are massive gateways where water flows in and out of the stronghold."  
Kain turned to Rahab standing nearby. "My son, this will be a daunting task, and requires great risk. Send an agent to meet with your brother Melchiah's spy, and they will lead your agent to the best route into the structure. There, this agent will have to sneak in, and kill the warlord and apprentice both, and return unseen." Rahab bowed and replied shortly. "Yes, my Lord."  
Kain turned and walked slowly and proudly back to the throne. "Go then and be done with it. Remember, the lake's emptiness serves another purpose. As they have no vessels or guard creatures; anything... anything on or in the water will be an assumed enemy. Have your assassin out before dawn, lest he be spotted in the water and killed."  
Again, Rahab bowed and turned to exit the Sanctuary of the Clans. He knew who to send to meet Melchiah's spy, and the one who could easily handle this affair.


	2. Chapter 2

Rahab stepped heavily through the passageway into his personal citadel. The blue-skinned vampire passing his sons and daughters as he walked with purpose. Most of them bowed either in full, or at least briefly in his passing. The clear intent he carried made them all show respect, lest he be angry and feel the need to spare his frustration with them. Fortunately, this was not the case, and he was, rather, looking for one of his best champions to grace his lands. He knew where he would be found. This citadel was wrought with waterways, both necessary and frivolous. Stretches of water half flooding certain pathways made it such that a Rahabim could step through as if it were air, but any other vampire would burn and shed it's earthly body.

He traversed his home and halls in search of his champion "Zuriel". One of his first-born and closest sons, Zuriel was trusted by his master, both with personal knowledge, and in skill. Rahab had shown Zuriel the vampiric ropes, so to speak, when a younger Zuriel was but a fledgling, and Rahab's clan was just on the rise. The stone and marble structure directed water every way possible, and blue banners hung with the mark of Rahab at most, if not every major checkpoint. If Zuriel was not in his chambers, he would be nearby. The vampiric lord of water passed the door which entered into his champion's lair, but no one was within. He did not stop, but kept on his search. Turning around, he found a figure in the slightly hidden room behind Zuriel's own chamber room. A darkened area, devoid of light, even more than the rest of the citadel, housing a deep and circular pit of water, a short marble stairset leading into the depths. From behind he could tell that the semi-submerged figure was naked and washing itself, though it was most likely nearing the end of it's cycle. Rahabim rarely needed to wash, unless a heated battle had provided much bloodshed, or filth.

"Zuriel, you are within, correct?" Rahab called into the darkness without proceeding inside. The figure stopped and turned it's head without turning around.  
"Yes, father. It is I." He replied.  
"Finish you cleansing, and come here." Rahab instructed. The figure did not answer, but turned and stepped out of the water, the long black hair plastered to it's back, water dripping from it's drenched skin. Clawed hands reached behind and wrung out the hair, which it tied into a tail using a strip of blue cloth. Bending forward it retrieved it's black leather pants, which were near identical to the ones worn by Rahab and his brethren. After dressing his lower half, he strapped the foot straps on, and tightened the wrist grips common of Nosgothic vampires. No longer exposed, and out of the bathing pit, Zuriel emerged from the room. In the better lighting of the hall, one could see that he too had blue skin, though not as pronounced as Rahab's, and he too held the gill like slits on the sides of his neck. The last remaining water dripped down his bare chest and back, the still wet hair dripped as well, causing a tiny puddle behind him. He looked to his master with orange-gold eyes, waiting to hear why he had been summoned. Zuriel was not unnaturally attractive, but his features were above even some of the Melchahim and Razielim vampires, who prided themselves on their appearance.

"Zuriel. You are my best champion. You serve well, are loyal, and worthy of my trust." He spoke. Zuriel's expression did not change, he listened quietly. "Our Lord Kain has given me the task of finding an agent to send on a dangerous mission."  
"What would you have me do?" He asked Rahab in response, twisting his hair again, so that it was no longer dripping, but still damp.  
"You are to go west, and find a solitary wharf. There will be a spy waiting for you from the clan of Melchiah. He or she will assist you in entering a mighty Sarafan stronghold. You have been chosen, and because my clan alone can perform this feat. Their fortress sits within an empty lake, entering from the front will not be possible... BUT there is another way."  
"The water." Zuriel spoke.  
"Yes, my son. The lake alone will grant us entry where the Sarafan are not expecting it. You are to slip through the lake undetected, and to enter through one of the underwater gates. These giant pipes and waterworks are the heart of their resources and the ONLY way they can get water in and out en masse."

"So, Father... what is my goal?" He inquired with a low tone. Rahab smiled. "Our Lord wishes you to slay the Warlord Jericho, and his would be apprentice Ignatius. The apprentice is a mighty sorcerer, but physically inept. They seek to make him a War Sorcerer. See to it, that Ingnatius never reaches his teacher, and make certain that his teacher Jericho will never teach anything again."  
Zuriel bowed in respect. "Yes, sire." He replied. "I will silence the egotistical fools, and return to you with their hearts." His dark voice let slide out, almost melodically. His clever smile widened, as Rahab grinned and nodded in approval. "Go my Son." He spoke to Zuriel finally, turning and heading back down the path he had come. His smirk dropped, though a sliver of his amusement remained behind. Entering back into his room, he stepped beside a tall wooden stand, holding a form fitting, thin leather chest piece, a deep blueish-green gem set in the center, thin gold lines surrounded where the gem was set, as well as a line running from the bottom of the chest-plate to the neckline, where the gold ran from shoulder to shoulder and around the neck. Zuriel lifted it off of the stand and slid it over his head, before pulling his long hair out from under it. He began buckling a few belts attached to the mid section, on this thin chest piece. He didn't typically enjoy wearing it, as it added weight and slowed him marginally, but in his mind, truthful or not, even a small fraction could make the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen over Nosgoth, and the vampire Zuriel, clad in the leather garb of the highest ranked vampires, was crossing through a thick forest, holding a dark blue cloak over his body, his hands hidden beneath the cloth. As he glided through the darkness under the canopy, which shed leaves like snowflakes every so often, he cursed briefly to himself. "Even if there is an ocean, having to cross a mountain is irritating." Which was true, he did not NEED the presence of water to be lethal, but it was certainly the Rahabim's territory. Far ahead, he could see lanterns moving about. Evidently Zuriel had caught up to travelers ahead of him. Sneaking off the main path he pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, to hide his face from any who might see. Carefully, he stalked along, catching up alongside. It was a small troop of Sarafan guards. The four guards were accompanying a single Glyph Knight. Remembering how they functioned, Zuriel moved back, and clung against a tree, letting the gap between them extend once more. "Damn them." He muttered. A river, maybe a pond even... was that too much to ask? But these were heavy orders, and he could not complain. After approximately an hour of shadowing the Sarafan troop, the five men entered into a clearing... the approaching shore of the massive Empty Lake.

Rahab smiled, there was a strange bridge ahead. A wooden tunnel extended from land into the water a short ways. The wood was painted over red, with the mark of their order on either side of a large double door. The threshold was barred and opened only on Sarafan command. Rahab leaped out and stood tall behind the guards, the armour of the Glyph Knight flaring up a mighty and eerie orange around the plates. The Sarafan formed a circle, scoping for the creature that stalked them, and when they saw, they turned to face him. The Captain called to the doors, "Alarm! Vampire! Do not open the doors!" Zuriel watched curiously as the double doors were reenforced by crossing bars that slide down over the front, completely barricading the entry. "Tonight is your last hunt, monster." The Knight taunted, pointing his blade at the nightwalker. Zuriel shrugged and pulled his hands up, and with a mighty push, forced a blue projectile at the Knight, sending him backwards, landing on his upper back, and ultimately knocking against the barred doors.

The guards had surrounded Zuriel in the commotion, and were preparing to attack in tandem. The Rahabim stood ready with only his claws to fight back. They would do against these grunts. The two in front struck down, while Zuriel swept their legs from beneath them. The other two prepared to thrust their blades, but were too slow as well, and Zuriel's claws stabbed into their stomachs, if not but superficially. They winced and staggered back in pain from the attack. Zuriel turned his attention to these two. Leaping forward, he stood between them, and threw glancing strikes against each one respectively. Finally, wounded and not thinking clearly, they both struck with different attack, to which Zuriel moved aside, and let them dispatch each other. "Fools." He said confidently. The two he had knocked down were back up and striking at him from behind, to which he either dodged or parried aside. Somehow they coordinated a double thrust with their swords, and taking advantage of this, Zuriel gripped their wrists, and brought them to the ground behind him. He buried his claws deep in their chests, and silenced their calls.

He had not expected it, but the Glyph Knight was not dispatched. From behind he had already brought his broad rune sword up and was about to bring it down into the back of the kneeling Rahabim, when he was brought to his knees. Like the evolved versions of his kin would become, Melchiah's first also knew how to manipulate the earth. Vampire claws clawed at his back, and a young looking vampiress clad in tight black leather, with her entire left arm, and parts of her legs exposed stood behind the Knight with her claws buried into his shoulder muscles. The leather on her chest bore small windows to her skin, and occasionally small stitches could be seen. Her hair was long as well, and it lay flat behind her figure. Studs and metal pieces glinted in the light, as the Knight's armour began to flicker and fade. Her lips, coloured black curled in a slight smile, as she removed her right hand, and thrust it into his neck from behind. The armour's light died out, and the knight fell on his chest, motionless. her smile dropped vaguely, though she kept an air of amusement. Zuriel stood, and crossed his arms, returning the vague grin.

"You are Zuriel." She said, her voice surprisingly soft. He let his arms hang, and he stepped forward, over the bodies. "I am. And I take it you are the spy I was sent to meet?" Her face did not change. She turned her head to glimpse the doors. "I am Atarah, of Clan Melchiah. We are to work together to slay two warriors of this cursed fortress." Zuriel laughed briefly. "So I am told. How are you to go inside? You cannot swim." She frowned, then stepped close to him, almost touching. "There are only two Sarafan guards inside that wooden tunnel. Behind it is the bridge which crosses into the Fortress. You can swim under and kill them, and open the way for me." Zuriel stepped closer, the two chests now just touching. Her eyes flickered for a second, wondering if he intended to show confident camaraderie or intimidation and dominance by this. "Very well then. I'll open the doors. I take it you know this place, if not but a little?" She grinned and placed her hand on his chest, before stepping back to let him through. "I know of certain passages that will get you, or us, through their stronghold. Some must be opened from within... which is where you will need me." She removed her hand, and respectfully stepped aside. "Good. This won't take long, then." Zuriel finished, before moving towards the waterline.


	4. Chapter 4

"Feh!" A gruff voice huffed. "Vampires..." Metallic footsteps fell and clinked across the wooden planks. Silver armour shined in the torch light underneath the heavily fortified wooden bridge. A covering of wood, fortified with standing stone pillars formed a dark tunnel stretching out over the water. On either side of the planks the two men stood on, the shallows of the lake rippled underfoot, reflecting lamplight, casting twisting and distorted lines around the hall. The one whom had spoken, bore a gruff and blonde beard, though his head was shaven. The other kept a clean, short cut with no facial hair. "Don't underestimate them, Konrad." the clean cut Sarafan spoke warningly. "This is why I became Captain, and you're still a foot soldier. Because I look. I listen... and I understand the enemy." The gruff Sarafan named Konrad gave a short huff. "I get it, Cyrus... I'm sorry..." Konrad raised his hands in mock apology, "CAPTAIN Cyrus." Cyrus shook his head in disappointment while Konrad laughed. The two knew one another for a long time, and while Konrad knew how to fight, he wasn't exceptionally tactical, nor did he have a mind for seeing the pros as well as the cons of the enemy. "Listen, Konrad. The Children of that degenerate Melchiah have laid waste to an entire camp in the eastern reaches of the forest beside this very Lake. Some of those men were those who we trained with. I'm sure they were as sure of their bravado as you are." Konrad silenced his chuckle and narrowed his eyes at the Captain.

Cyrus continued, "Be aware, my friend. These creatures thirst for blood, and have adapted to take it in any way they can. Our only hope sits within the halls of our fortresses, such as this. Our futures lay with men such as you, I, Warlord Jericho... even that initiate Ignatius. If we don't take care to preserve our lives, the world will fall to the vampires." Konrad seemed to take heed, as though a drunkard being sobered. "Watch everything. Trust nothing but your senses and instinct. I don't want the next time I see you to be laying you to rest." Konrad snapped to attention, hand resting on his mace, hanging at his waist, and replied curtly. "Yes, sir."  
"Good." Cyrus said surely. "I must go to the Tower. Ignatius will be arriving soon, and there must not be ANYTHING out of place. Not one candle flame out, not one guard away from post, and not one archer away from his post." With nothing left to say or do, Captain Cyrus turned on a dime, and marched away.

Below the refraction of the water, Zuriel slinked through unknown. Drifting lowly across the grey sand and rocks of the man made lake, the vampire slowly followed the pillars and posts of the wooden bridge which led to the main stone crossing. As the Rahabim approached, Konrad sat down and removed a boot. "Meh." He guffed again, removing the second boot. "I'm watchful. I'm still alive." He muttered to himself. He let both feet flip over the edge of the wooden planks and pierce the water. "Stupid Cyrus. Only reason he made Captain is because he'd rather think than shut these monsters up by force." Zuriel slowly snaked through the water, rising like a crocodile sizing up the target before the strike.  
"If there was a vampire that could best me, he'd have done so by now."

Without warning, nor chance to react, Zuriel clenched his claws around the ankles of the Sarafan warrior. He pulled to drag the unsuspecting human into the water, though Konrad fought back, grabbing the posts with all his might. Zuriel emerged from the surface, revealing from his shoulders up, the chest piece, mark of Rahab, and his drenched black hair. While his eyes burned within his skull, staring down the warrior of the Sarafan order. Konrad cried out in surprised horror, unaware that any of the vampires had been adapted for aquatic life. The man managed to break Zuriel's grip, and staggered to his feet, ankles bleeding, and partly sliced. The Rahabim gathering himself onto the wooden planks, and held his claws out and down. Smiling fiercely, he prepared to strike.

"I... I thought you beasts died in water!?" Konrad exclaimed with blatant fear in his voice. Zuriel replied. "You thought wrong. However, I can assure you that there will be a grave beneath the bridge here tonight."  
With no further ado, Zuriel charged Konrad, who tore his mace from his side, swinging it sideways at the vampire, attempting to bring the child of Rahab against, or through, the wooden tunnel's wall. This attack was dodged with ease, as the planned out ambush gave Zuriel a psychological advantage, which coincidentally threw off Konrad's physical game. Zuriel had sidestepped the strike, and pulled around behind the warrior. His clawed arm gripped the Sarafan in a sort of half-nelson hold, while the right arm gripped the warrior's bearded chin. "Plenty of strength. Such a waste, you could've gone far in the Sarafan ranks... if you had any skill to go with it." As Konrad moved his mouth to speak, Zuriel tightened his claws, and dragged with enormous force, both tearing flesh and throat open, as well as snapping the neck of the now deceased Sarafan warrior. Zuriel kicked the body over into the water on the left of the walkway, and stepped down the planks towards the shore. Here, a several sliding bars locked the door which led in and out of the tunneled bridge. Smiling, he shifted them all open.

Atarah was waiting just on the other side, and she could hear the locks shifting open. She smiled approvingly. Finally, Zuriel removed the last bar of six, and pulled the large doors apart. Atarah stood there, leaning on one side. "Well done, I barely heard a thing." Zuriel looked over his shoulder, then returned his gaze to the woman. "He was not the brightest. Either the Sarafan are ALL expendable now, or they're spreading their best thinly across the land." Atarah stepped inside, while Zuriel closed the doors behind her, replacing the locks. "Better to save the competent ones to lead, than die for the cause?" Zuriel lowered his head slightly, as if to nod, but only completing half of it. "Perhaps. I suppose we'll see in time." Atarah stepped ahead of Zuriel. "Follow me. I know little about this place, but I know enough to get us inside. Follow me." Allowing Atarah to lead on, Zuriel stepped behind her, still trailing water from his soaked body. She glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, and do try to keep me dry. Only one of us is comfortable touching the water, and I'm sure it isn't me." Zuriel grinned, and gave a gesture, somewhat resembling a bow and wave rolled into one. "Lead on, then." He said simply. "Let us show them how hard we can hit when they're not looking."


	5. Chapter 5

Together, the Melchahim and Rahabim vampires glided with silent caution across the planks leading into the first major stone posting in the great false lake. The covered, wooden pier reached a final hold, where stone steps protruded from the post into the covering that surrounded the wooden bridge. Torch light flickered from all around, granting light, minimal though it may be.

Atarah motioned to Zuriel to hold his position upon the bottom steps, while she carefully eased her way up the stairs, maintaining a flat posture, pressing against the wall to minimize her profile. Two Sarafan guards stood, leaning casually against the sides of a stone arch, which served as a gateway to the large, circular stone post's open platform. The two men appeared to be conversing in casual conversation, unaware that there had been any conflict by the shore below.

Atarah nodded downward to Zuriel, inviting the Rahabim with a shockingly wicked smirk. He knew what this meant, and unflinchingly he agreed with her silent request. Zuriel snaked along the righthand wall, quiet as a moth in the night, his claws flexed and longing to strike again. As they reached to highest-most footing on the stairwell, while remaining in the flickering shadows, the vampires observed and analyzed their prey.

Prey. An important decision before entering a well fortified enemy stronghold with the direct intent of launching an all out, if not initially covert, personal war. Battle, is what the Lord Kain would have called it. Only a small conflict in the greater scheme. Such a battle would hardly rate note-worthy when compared to the many conquests and directives that would befall Kain's sons, let alone his own personal achievements.

Atarah plucked a small sliver of loose stone from the steps, and placed it just so between her thumb and first claw. With a sudden snap, she sent the little pebble rocketing down the way, where it popped against a short stone bench which flanked the circular face of the great post. The two Sarafan leaned off of the walls, and stepped away from the arch. They knew it was highly unlikely that a vampire could have gotten past them without them knowing, let alone found a away onto the post that wasn't from the bridge. Regardless, they knew that it warranted investigation, lest the Captains exact a more ruthless punishment for failure to maintain optimal safety and security of the fort.

Unfortunately, such a mindset was well known to the vampires, and the agents of Kain were well versed in this knowledge, from the lowest Melchahim fledglings to the most noble Razielim masters. It was only when the Sarafan guards realized that it was only a chip of rock, that they also felt the puncture of claws upon their necks. The chest plates and leather gorgets worn below, torn asunder and snapped off with supernatural force. Zuriel pulled a leather gorget off of his prey with such speed and strength, that the man's neck almost broke under the sharp action alone.

Both guards were soon dispatched, regardless. Rahabim and Melchahim; Zuriel and Atarah fed in tandem, fanged maws upon Sarafan necks, while the Sarafan on the next post waited, unknowing, just as the two guards who were now to be sustenance were before their demise. Slowly, the bodies became limp, and discarded into the empty waters below, tossed away from the stone post like dolls into a box. Atarah and Zuriel strode to the outcropping where the mechanical bridge would extend to the second post. A set of three levers rested underneath a stone ledge, serving as a sort of protection against the common weathering and elements. Two more posts, and then it would be two tigers, stalking into the lion's den.


End file.
